To Love Ru: Shamless Love
by Xyaqom
Summary: The following story takes place after Nemesis Swap. After falling victim to Rito's Accidental "Shameless Acts" on her many times in the past, she is becoming shameless herself and desperately wants Rito. Rated M for lemon scenes.


**Welcome to another one-shot the following one-shot is based on the Hentai Manga, Extremely Shameless, with a few original ideas in the mix. If you have read the manga itself at some point, you will notice some similarities into this one shot and moments in this one-shot that wasn't in the manga at all. So please if you notice something that wasn't in the manga, please don't freak out, this is just my take on the manga. I've been wanting to make this story for a long time now, but never got the chance to do so. This story also takes place after Nemesis Swap, so Rito will be a bit different than usual. Also, if you have read Extremely Shameless, then you will know that there is going to me lemon scenes in this story. Also, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me put this story together, so go check him out after reading this one-shot. Anyways, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Shameless Love:**

Yui was seen in her house, in the bathroom having a shower. The water from the showerhead was running through her naked body. Yui has brown eyes and long black hair that went to her hip. She is 5'3 feet tall and weighed 112 pounds, and her breasts size are 34 DD. Yui had a nice body and had a bush of black pubic hair on her crotch, meaning she has never shaved down there once in her life. She has shaved her arms, underarms, and legs, but never her crotch. Yui then starts washing her hair, making her breasts to jiggle each time she moved her arms. While Yui was washing her hair, she begins to remember what happened at school earlier today.

Yui: Phew, geez. At the end of the day, it really was a bother, even today.

 **Flashback: Five Days Ago:**

Yui is seen walking at the school Halls, minding her own business and heading over to her next class. However, what Yui didn't know, was that Rito accidentally grabbed Yami's butt, and she punched him away from her, sending Rito towards Yui. When Rito and Yui clashed, Rito accidentally pulled up Yui's shirt and bra over her breasts, and grab them. But only wear her breasts and nipples exposed so was her soft, smooth belly, which she only had her skirt up to her hip.

When Yui felt Rito grab her bare naked breasts, her pink nipples began getting hard. When Rito gain back his composure, you realize that he was grabbing something really soft, his fingers then began to play with Yui's nipples, making them harder and making Yui moan. When Rito realizes that he was grabbing Yui's breasts and playing with her nipples, he let them go and backed away from her. When Rito let it her go, she pulled down her bra and her shirt to cover her breasts.

Rito: I'm so sorry Yui!

Yui: SHAMELESS!

Later that same day, Yui was at the locker room getting ready to go home after school. When she went to leave school, she suddenly takes a turn around the corner. She suddenly bumps into Rito. When Rito bumped into Yui, he first lifts her top over her head to make it go flying across the hall. Then he undid her bra to make it drop to the floor, then he undid her skirt and pulled down her panties, Yui then falls to the floor on her back with her legs wide open, and Rito falls on her having his nose on her pubic hair and his hands on her breasts, all in just a second. Yui was now laying on the floor, completely naked, and moaning. Why did she moan, because Rito's mouth was on Yui's pussy, she could feel him breathing on her pussy, which was giving her pleasure. This pleasure made Yui to moans and to make her pink nipple to get super hard, and her pussy was starting to get wet. When Rito gained back his composure, the first thing he sees is Yui's pubic hair. He then backed away a little and saw her pussy, which she had pubic hair surrounding it and a bush on top. Despite all the pubic hair she had, her pussy was still clear as day. He didn't have to go digging for it. Rito knew it was Yui because he has seen Yui's pussy enough times for him to recognize it.

Of all the pussies that Rito has seen in his life, he's come to understand that every girl's pussy was different. However recently, the most pussies he has seen the most is either Lala's, Momo's, and Yui's. All the other girls were a rare occasion. For the last year, Rito would always see Momo's, Lala's, and Yui's pussy all in one day, every day. As for Nemesis, she made herself to be Rito's age and have him look at her pussy. That girl never liked wearing panties for some odd reason.

Anyways, back to Yui, when Rito gained back his composure, he saw how he striped Yui out of her clothes and began staring at her hairy pussy and went into a trance, watching her pussy get wet. He kept his face near her pussy and could smell the smell that her pussy was letting out, it smelled really sweet. When Yui gained back her composure, she noticed that she was naked and Rito hands on her breasts, had his nose touching her pubic hair and staring at her hairy pussy. She could even feel Rito breathing on her pussy. When Yui saw that Rito was staring at her pussy, she began blushing hard, and when she was blushing hard, her pussy began to quiver and get wetter, right to the point where her juices were leaking out of her pussy, and Rito was watching this unfold.

Yui: (Her face was red due to being embarrassed and moans) Yuuki-Kun, please stop staring at me there, it's embarrassing! (Her pussy gets wetter)

Hearing Yui shouting at him snapped Rito out of his trance.

Rito: (Quickly gets back up and backs away from Yui) I'M SO SORRY KOTEGAWA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE! I'M SO SORRY!

 **End Of Flashback:**

 **Present-day:**

Yui: Just how many stuff like that has happened? (She then sits down on the stool) It feels like it's escalating. (She then grabs her breasts) If Yuuki-kun keeps this up... (She then rubs her nipples and moans) (Thinking) Just what am I doing?! (Yui's nipples began getting hard, and she begins rubbing them, making her moan more) Doing something so shameless? (She then grabs her left breast with her left hand) If I don't stop...

Yui then opens her legs wide open, allowing us the readers to get a good look at her cute pink hairy wet pussy. Her pussy was quivering, and her juices were leaking out of her pussy, where it was getting the pubic hair surrounding it to get wet. She then has her right hand to start rubbing her clit, making her moan more. Yui then goes on all fours and starts fingering her self.

Yui: (Thinking) Whenever I play with myself like this, it feels so good! If Yuuki-kun were to do something like this to me, I'd... (Moans)

Yui then began fantasizing of what would've happened when he stripped her out of her clothes earlier today.

 **Yui's Fantasy:**

Yui was at the locker room getting ready to go home after school. When she went to leave school, she suddenly takes a turn around the corner. She suddenly bumps into Rito. When Rito bumped into Yui, he first lifts her top over her head to make it go flying across the hall. Then he undid her bra to make it drop to the floor, then he undid her skirt and pulled down her panties, Yui then falls to the floor on her back with her legs wide open, and Rito falls on her having his nose on her pubic hair and his hands on her breasts, all in just a second. Yui was now laying on the floor, completely naked, and moaning. Why did she moan, because Rito's mouth was on Yui's pussy, she could feel him breathing on her pussy, which was giving her pleasure. This pleasure made Yui to moans and to make her pink nipple to get super hard, and her pussy was starting to get wet. When Rito gained back his composure, the first thing he sees is Yui's pubic hair. He then backed away a little and saw her pussy, which she had pubic hair surrounding it and a bush on top. Despite all the pubic hair she had, her pussy was still clear as day. He didn't have to go digging for it. Rito knew it was Yui because he has seen Yui's pussy enough times for him to recognize it.

Of all the pussies that Rito has seen in his life, he's come to understand that every girl's pussy was different. However recently, the most pussies he has seen the most is either Lala's, Momo's, and Yui's. All the other girls were a rare occasion. For the last year, Rito would always see Momo's, Lala's, and Yui's pussy all in one day, every day. As for Nemesis, she made herself to be Rito's age and have him look at her pussy. That Girl never liked wearing panties for some odd reason.

Anyways, back to Yui, when Rito gained back his composure, he saw how he striped Yui out of her clothes and began staring at her hairy pussy and went into a trance, watching her pussy get wet. He kept his face near her pussy and could smell the smell that her pussy was letting out, it smelled really sweet. When Yui gained back her composure, she noticed that she was naked and Rito hands on her breasts, had his nose touching her pubic hair and staring at her hairy pussy. She could even feel Rito breathing on her pussy. When Yui saw that Rito was staring at her pussy, she began blushing hard, and when she was blushing hard, her pussy began to quiver and get wetter, right to the point where her juices were leaking out of her pussy, and Rito was watching this unfold.

Yui: (Her face was red due to being embarrassed and moans) Yuuki-Kun, please stop staring at me there, it's embarrassing! (Her pussy gets wetter)

Rito smiles behind Yui's bush of pubic hair and placed his nose on it and began licking her wet pussy. Yui moans a little, and she strokes Rito's hair softly. Rito used his thumbs to open her pussy as far as she could to look at her insides. There he saw her juices being produced. Rito began rubbing her belly while still licking her pussy. It wasn't too flat nor fat like most girls. It was just right. As he continued to rub her belly, he used his middle finger to rub on her bellybutton. Rito was enjoying the smell and the taste of her pussy. It tasted sweet. He couldn't get enough of it. He put his tongue deeper to her pussy to lick it and taste it more while his hands were twisting her nipples as Yui enjoying it and love the feeling of it. Rito then pulled out and kissed her belly button, he made her tongue extra wet and licked her nipples, he then made her tongue extra wet again and gave her bellybutton a lick, making it very wet and licked the rest of her body and licked his way down to her pussy. Rito then placed his nose on Yui's pubic hair again and started licking her pussy again. This made Yui moans out loud, as she has never felt this good before. Rito then began to suck on Yui's clit while also fingering her pussy, making Yui moans even louder and her body to jerks around, making her breasts to jiggle and bounce up and down. Rito smiles behind Yui's bush of pubic hair and starts sucking on her clit more and thrusts his fingers faster, making her pussy to make squishy noises.

Yui: Oh Yuuki-kun... It feels amazing!

Rito then uses his thumbs to spread Yui's pussy and shoves his tongue in to lick the inside of her pussy. Yui moans loudly as she felt this. Soon Yui was reaching her limit.

Yui: I'M CUMMING!

 **End Of Yui's Fantasy:**

Meanwhile back in reality, Yui is seen masturbating while thinking about Rito. She was laying on her back on the bathroom floor with her legs wide open and rubbing her clit.

Yui: I... I can't keep doing this, but whenever I think about Yuuki-Kun, it feels really good.

At this point, Yui's pussy was really wet, her juices were leaking out of it as if it was a waterfall, her thighs were twitching, and her breasts were bouncing up and down she could feel her thighs tightening up.

Yui: AHH! IT FEELS SO GOOD! YUUKI-KUN! YUUKI KUN!

Yui lets out a loud moan and came, spraying her juices all over the place. Yui then relaxes her thighs and start catching her breath.

Yui: Mea was right about me, I am shameless.

 **The Next Morning:**

The next morning, at the Yuuki House, Rito is seen starting to wake up. When Rito woke up, he sees that both Momo and Lala were both sleeping next to Rito, both completely naked. The old Rito would be nervous about the two girls inside of his bed, but he has changed for the better as his arms wrap around Momo and Lala to keep them close to him. He then starts kissing Lala's neck. Lala giggles a little of feeling someone kissing her neck. She opens her eyes and sees that it was Rito.

Lala: (Giggles) Good morning Rito.

Rito: Good Morning, Lala (Smiles at her)

They then kiss. Soon, Momo wakes up.

Momo: Good morning Rito-san.

Rito: (Rito pulls away and smiles at Momo) Good Morning Momo. (They then kiss)

The blankets fall off to reveals Momo and Lala butt to Rito to grab and squeeze too. Both girls then moan when they felt their butts being squeezed.

Rito: As much as I want this, we should get ready for school before Nana comes in.

Momo: Sometimes I wish she can be honest with herself

Rito: Me too. Anyway, we should get ready. (The girls nod and get ready to get change)

Later, Yui is seen at school in the locker room, getting ready for her first class while also thinking about all the naughty things that Rito can do to her. But she then shakes those thoughts off.

Yui: (Thinking) Geez... I don't know what I'm going to do with my keep thinking like that today. I need to be focused on my studies.

Rito: Morning, Kotegawa-san.

Yui: EEEK!

Yui quickly turns around and sees Rito and Lala, holding Celine, her face soon turned dark red when she saw Rito, remembering what happened between the two yesterday before they left for home.

Yui: (Blushing hard) Y-Y-Yuuki-Kun!

Rito: Yes?

Just then, Rito tripped on his own two feet and tripped on Yui, thankfully he didn't fall on her, but what he did do was using his right arm to lift Yui's left leg, and used his right hand to slide inside Yui's panties, and had his fingers touching her pussy. His index finger was on her bush of pubic hair, the middle finger next to the index finger was on her clit, and the middle finger next to the pinky on the vaginal opening. Rito's hands seem to have a mind of their own because when his two middle fingers were touching her pussy, his middle finger next to the index finger began rubbing her clit, and the middle finger next to the pinky began to finger the vaginal opening gently. When Yui felt Rito's fingers rubbing on her pussy, she felt her nipples get hard and began moaning, feeling the pleasure that Rito was giving to her. Rito soon began to feel Yui's pussy getting wet the more he rubbed her pussy, but he didn't why his hand was getting wet, or why Yui was moaning. It took a minute for Rito to realize what he was doing to Yui. Although it was only a minute long, it was the longest minute for Yui, as she could feel her tightening up.

Yui: (Blushing hard while also moaning loudly) Y-YUUKI-KUN! PLEASE!

Rito pulls away from Yui and looks at her. His cheeks turn deep red and start apologizing to Yui.

Rito: I'M SO SORRY KOTEGAWA-SAN! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!

Rito was expecting Yui to scream "Shameless" at him, but instead of doing that, Yui looked like she was going to cry. Her head was hot, and her pussy was soaked and wet. She couldn't believe that Rito did that to her. She then picked herself up and ran to the nearest girls bathroom, leaving Rito, Lala, and Celine confused at why Yui didn't scream at them like she usually does.

When Yui arrived at the girls' bathroom, she went inside one of the Stalls, locked it behind her, ripped out of her school uniform, making herself naked, he then sat on the toilet and began playing with herself. She began to feel her right breast with her right hand, and begin rubbing her clit with her left hand while moaning along the way.

Yui: For me to... Do this at school. This is beyond levels of Shameless. But I can still feel his hand rubbing on my private area. It felt so good.

Yui then began fantasizing of what would've happened if Rito decided to have his way with her.

 **Yui's Fantasy:**

Rito tripped on his own two feet and tripped on Yui, thankfully he didn't fall on her, but what he did do was using his right arm to lift Yui's left leg, and used his right hand to slide inside Yui's panties, and had his fingers touching her pussy. His index finger was on her bush of pubic hair, the middle finger next to the index finger was on her clit, and the middle finger next to the pinky on the vaginal opening. Rito's hands seem to have a mind of their own because when his two middle fingers were touching her pussy, his middle finger next to the index finger began rubbing her clit, and the middle finger next to the pinky began to finger the vaginal opening gently. When Yui felt Rito's fingers rubbing on her pussy, she felt her nipples get hard and began moaning, feeling the pleasure that Rito was giving to her. Rito soon began to feel Yui's pussy getting wet the more he rubbed her pussy, but he didn't why his hand was getting wet, or why Yui was moaning. It took a minute for Rito to realize what he was doing to Yui. Although it was only a minute long, it was the longest minute for Yui, as she could feel her tightening up.

Yui: (Blushing hard while also moaning loudly) Y-Yuuki-KUN! PLEASE!

Rito smiles and starts licking Yui's leg that Rito was holding, he then slides his hand out of Yui's panties, rips them off of her to reveal her hairy wet pussy and throws them away. He then starts rubbing her pussy again using his two middle fingers, only this time, rubs them faster, making her moan louder.

Rito: You look so cute when you moan Yui, and your skin tastes so good. Your legs are so soft and smooth. It feels like you shaved them recently.

Yui: Yes I did, and it's only for you to have

Rito: Damn right it is. (Rito then has Yui to lay on her back while keeping her legs open to stare at her pussy, he then uses his other hand to play with her pubic hair) But your pussy, on the other hand, not so much. I'm guessing you've never shaved down here, right?

Yui: I don't see any reasons to, but I hope you don't mind.

Rito: I don't, in fact, I actually like it. Of all the pussies that I have seen if my life, your pussy is the hairiest that I've seen yet. (Places his nose on her pubic hair) But it's also my favorite.

Yui: I will have to make sure you only do indecent things to me

Rito then closes in to start licking her pussy.

 **End Of Yui's Fantasy:**

Unfortunately, Yui's fantasy of Rito was sadly interrupted. She was halfway to an orgasm when she imagined Rito about to lick her pussy, but before Fantasy Rito had the chance, the warning school bell rang, making Yui snap out of her fantasy world.

Yui: Oh no! I have to hurry to class!

Yui then quickly puts her school uniform back on and rushed to class. However, during the rush, Yui forgot to put her panties back on, which laid beside the toilet that she was sitting on. When Yui arrived at her class, she was the first student to arrive.

Teacher: Ah, Yui, you're the first student to arrive. Go ahead and take your seat.

Yui: Yes Sensei

When Yui took her seat, sitting at the desk near the open window. When Yui walked past the window, the wind blew her skirt up, exposing her naked bare bubble shaped butt to the teacher. When the teacher saw Yui's butt, he blushed, and when Yui bend over a little to pull up her chair, he also saw her hairy pussy too.

Teacher: (Blushes hard and thinks) Is it just me or is Yui not wearing any... (Shakes his head) No, that's impossible. This is Yui we're talking about. She would never do something like that.

When Yui took her seat, she left her legs open and felt that her chair felt much colder than usual. There was also an open window in the classroom, and a cool breeze came in the classroom from that open window, the breeze managed to pull Yui's skirt up over her bush of pubic hair and started blowing on her pussy and pubic hair. Yui becomes deep red and starts feeling the wind blowing onto her pussy. But it felt like someone was licking her pussy. Yui moaned a little when she felt her pussy being blown at, wondering why things were much cooler and lighter down there, she then looked down to fix her skirt, but instead of seeing her panties she was looking at her hairy pussy. That's when she realized that she wasn't wearing any panties. She quickly lowers her skirt so that the teacher doesn't see her pussy. Yui didn't want to say or try to create a fuss over the mistake by leaving her panties in the bathroom.

Yui: (Thinking) Oh shit! Where are my panties? Oh no, don't tell me that I forgot them in the bathroom?!

Soon all the other students began entering the classroom, and Rito was one of those students. When Yui saw Rito, she automatically remembered what he accidentally did to her earlier today.

Yui: (Thinking) I better stay away from him for today.

However, as luck would have it, Rito sat beside Yui. Yui starts blushing about asking Rito take responsibility after they do it.

Teacher: Okay, now that everyone is here, we can get started.

Yui pays attention to the lesson as her hand holds her skirt down.

Yui: (Thinking) Damit, what should I do? I forgot my panties in the bathroom! To make matters worse, I didn't get a chance to cum! I feel all tingly down there!

As the class was going on, Yui was trying her best not to think about Rito, or what he did to her earlier today. However, because Rito was sitting beside her, and the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath her skirt, and the fact that she didn't get to cum, it wasn't easy for her. Yui was unable to concentrate during class, she couldn't get Rito out of her head, and was afraid that Rito might see up her skirt was driving her crazy. To make matters worse, the cool breeze from the open window would to pull Yui's skirt up over her bush of pubic hair and blow on her pussy and pubic hair, making her feel the cool breeze on her crotch. With the combination of knowing that she was not wearing any panties, Rito sitting beside her, not being able to cum, and remembering what he did to her earlier today, was driving Yui crazy, and making her pussy wet. Her pussy began to quiver, and her juices began flowing. A cool breeze blowing on her pussy felt so good. When she looks down, she saw that her skirt was over her bush of pubic hair and moving with the breeze. Yui was trying not to moan as she could feel the cool breeze blowing on her pussy, and can feel herself getting wet.

If Yui were to close her legs, it would have stopped the breeze from blowing on her pussy, but that thought never crossed her mind, the breeze felt too good, in fact, she opened her legs all the way without thinking, allowing the cool breeze to blow on her pussy more. Because of the amount of pleasure that she was receiving from the cool breeze, she never thought of fixing her skirt to hide her hairy pussy. If someone was to bend down under her seat, they would get a clear view of her pussy. But thankfully, there were three other students sitting in front of her, making it impossible for anybody to see it. Yui was getting hot and could feel her thighs starting to tightening up. Her pussy was so wet that it was quivering like there was no tomorrow, her juices were pouring out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall, the pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was trenched do to her juices. At this point, she was now sitting on a pond made by her own juices. Yui looks down to see her skirt was still over her bush of pubic hair and moving with the breeze. Yui what's going crazy and trying her best not to moan. Yui felt that the breeze was licking her pussy and wanted to feel her clit.

Yui: (Thinking) I'm not sure how much more I can take this, this sensation is so good that it's driving me crazy. Why did I pick this seed in the first place?! Just how much longer until this class is over?!

Things were not looking good for Yui. She was going crazy, and she could feel herself about to cum. If she were to cum in class, she would be in serious trouble. She had to resist it. She had to keep herself from having an orgasm in class. However, that was easier said than done. The wind began to get a little more powerful and began to blow on Yui's pussy more, doubling the amount of pleasure that she was receiving before. Yui was complex, she didn't want to cum in class, and she didn't want anybody to know that she wasn't wearing any panties, but at the same time, she didn't want it the pleasure to stop when she would close her legs. If she were to close her legs, the cool breeze wouldn't be able to blow on her pussy. Half of her wanted the pleasure to stop while the other half of her didn't want it to stop, it only made her wetter. Her thighs were at their tightest, she could feel herself about to cum any minute. Yui wanted to let out a loud moan and just cum already, but if she were to do that, she would be in serious trouble. However with the amount of pleasure that she was receiving from the wind, it wasn't easy for her, she felt that she was about to let out a loud moan before she came. Yui looks down again to see her skirt was still over her bush of pubic hair and moving with the breeze, only blowing it more than before. Yui closes her mouth shut to keep loud moan escape from her lips. The pleasure felt so good and so addictive. Her pussy began to quiver to the point where it began opening up to expose her insides, and the cool breeze would blow on her insides too. At this point, Yui couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to cum so bad.

Thankfully though, she was saved by the bell. When Yui heard the bell rang, it made her jump, snapping her out of her horny trance, and the need of wanting to cum faded away. But her pussy was still wet after the experience.

Teacher: Okay everyone that's it for today. Also, please keep in mind that the hallway on the second floor is being waxed today, so be careful down there. Okay.

The students nodded and started heading to class. When Yui got the word that it was safe for her to leave, she grabbed her stuff and ran out of there as soon as she could. Rito, who was still standing beside her was confused why Yui wanted to get out of the classroom and such a big hurry, he then looks down at Yui's seat and sees a puddle of her juices on her chair.

Rito: What the heck is that?

On The Second Floor:

Meanwhile, Yui was on the second floor of the school, making her way to the bathroom where she lost her panties. She wanted to run and get her panties back as soon as possible, but because she was told that the floors were being waxed, she didn't want it to fall, because if she were to do that, someone might get a clear view of her butt and pussy. So instead of running, she was walking as fast as she could.

Yui: (Thinking) I have to hurry and find my panties! If I don't find them soon, Yuuki-kun might notice.

Yui was now only five feet away from the girl's bathroom, the same bathroom where she lost her panties. However, before she could go any further, Rito approached behind her.

Rito: Hey Kotegawa-san.

Yui: (This surprised Yui) EEEEEEEEK!

Yui quickly turned around to face Rito, but she pulled her skirt down a little to keep Rito from seeing up to her skirt and seeing her hairy pussy. However, this also made her skirt to rise up to expose the bottom half of her bare naked bubble shaped butt. When Yui was face-to-face with Rito, her body began to remember the experience that she and Rito had with each other. Her pussy began to quiver a lot, and her juices began forming a lot more than it was at the classroom, her pussy was getting so hot that her juices were running down her soft, smooth legs. Yui hated having to wear these short mini skirts. She's been trying to get the principal to order longer skirts, but he's either being lazy or ignoring Yui's demands. Whatever Rito wanted, Yui would have to make it brief, as she was going crazy while standing face-to-face with him, because she still mentally and physically remembered what Rito accidentally did to her.

Yui: Y-Yuuki-Kun! W-What brings you here?

Rito: I was wondering if you're alright.

Yui: Of... Of course, I am, why... why do you ask?

Rito: Because you haven't been yourself lately.

Yui: I'm... I'm just a little bit under the weather, that's all. I'm fine, I promise.

Rito: Um, okay, but before you go, I just want to apologize for what happened earlier today.

Yui began remembering what Rito accidentally did to her earlier, where Rito accidentally lift Yui's left leg, and used his right hand to slide inside Yui's panties, and had his fingers touching her pussy. His index finger was on her bush of pubic hair, the middle finger next to the index finger was on her clit, and the middle finger next to the pinky on the vaginal opening. When Yui began remembering this, her pussy began getting wet and started quivering much faster than it was before, and her juices were producing a lot faster then it was before when it remembered that experience, and was making her hot.

Yui: (Thinking) Oh no, just thinking about that is making me feel hotter. (To Rito) Oh, that, it's okay, don't worry about it.

Rito: Kotegawa-san, are you sure you're feeling okay, are you feeling hot? Your face is turning red, and you sound like you're having a hard time breathing. Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?

The more she thought of being around Rito, even for a brief moment, made Yui even hotter, and her pussy wetter.

Yui: Um... No, it's okay! I'm fine.

Rito: Are you sure, even though you say that, you...

Yui: (She then turns around) It's fine, just forget about it! (She attempts to run)

Rito: Wait, Yui! The floor is being waxed, so you shouldn't...

Sadly though, Rito was unable to give his warning to Yui fast enough, because as soon as Yui attempted to run off, she fell to the ground. Thankfully, Yui did not fall flat on her face, used her hands to prevent that. However, when she fell, her skirt rose above her butt, allowing Rito to get a clear view of her bubble shaped butt, and her hairy wet quivering pussy. Rito saw that her pussy was so wet, that the pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was drenched by her juices, and saw that her juices were running down her legs. When Rito saw Yui's pussy, he then went into a trance and staring at her pussy. When Yui gained back her composure, she noticed that Rito had a clear view of her butt and pussy, and saw that Rito was staring at it. When Yui songs that Rito was staring at her pussy, she began feeling hot, and her pussy began quivering more and getting wetter. But despite her knowing that Rito could see her butt and pussy, she made no attempts to hide them. It was as if she was letting him stare at her private parts. Soon Rito snaps out of his trance and looks away and starts turning deep red of seeing Yui's pussy.

Rito: I'm so sorry, I didn't see anything!

Yui: (Thinking) Yuuki-kun just see my private parts. (She notices that Rito his hard by seeing the dent in his pants) And he's turned on. Rito is turned on after seeing me down there. (She then starts feeling dizzy, and her pussy began getting wetter, and her nipples began getting harder) I can't take it anymore. I need him so bad!

Yui then got back on her feet, grabbed Rito by the hand, and made her way to the girls' bathroom.

Rito: What the... Kotegawa-san? (Notices that Yui was taking him to the girls' washroom) Kotegawa?! (They both enter the girls' bathroom, they enter one of the larger stalls, and Yui lock sit behind them) Kotegawa, this is the girls' bathroom! I shouldn't be here!

Yui: (Yui then pulls her skirt over her belly button, exposing her hairy wet pussy to Rito, this made Rito blush hard) Because you have done so many perverted acts on me in the past, I'm starting to become perverted myself. You... You should take responsibility for your actions, and... Make me feel good... Okay?

Rito: (Rito then got down on his knees to get a closer look at her pussy) Are you sure you want this?

Yui: Yes, I want you to.

Rito: (Takes off Yui's skirt and throws it on the toilet) Okay. (He then places his nose on her pubic hair) If you say so.

Rito then begins licking on Yui's pussy while also taking off her socks and shoes to make her barefoot. Yui moans and strokes his hair softly as she felt his tongue running up then down her pussy. Yui continued to moan as she took off Rito's shirt and threw it on the toilet. Rito then got up on his feet and gave Yui a Passionate kiss while also taking off her shirt, revealing to have a blue bra underneath. He then took off Yui's blue bra and threw it at the toilet, revealing her 34 DD size breasts. Rito began to feel her breasts as they kiss. As they continued to kiss, Yui could feel the bulge inside Rito's pants. Yui begins taking pants and boxers off to see Rito's dick. When Yui pulled down his pants and boxers, she saw that his dick was four inches long, and four inches thick, but with the amount of pubic hair he had, it only made him look like he was only three inches long. Yui turns bright red to see his manhood standing in front of her. She was wondering if it was alright with Rito to give it a lick. Rito then nodded at her, giving her the okay.

Yui then starts licking Rito's headpiece first. Surprisingly, tasted pretty tasty, it had that addictive taste to it. Liking the taste that Rito had, Yui and licking all over it. She really likes Rito's length, she feared that he was ten inches long, but it was a lot smaller than what she imagined it to be, which suited her just fine. Rito began stroking Yui's hair while enjoying the blowjob. Yui knew that he was like what she was doing to this dick, because not only could she feel him stroking her hair, but she could also feel his dick getting harder. He then decided to put it in her mouth, he started with the headpiece. When he put his headpiece in her mouth, she realized that it wasn't that big, she didn't have to open it wide to put it in. Liking what she was tasting, she went in deeper. Yui then goes down on Rito all the way, sucking on the whole thing. She wrapped her arms around him to keep him from pulling out when he came. She let her tongue out so that Rito could feel Yui's warm tongue before she put it in her mouth. Yui put her tongue underneath Rito's dick and put in her mouth. Rito moaned after Yui put Rito's dick in her mouth. The warmth and texture of Yui's tongue and the warmth of Yui's mouth made Rito go crazy. Yui then felt that after she put Rito's dick in her mouth, she would feel that it got bigger, which told her that Rito likes it. Yui then started to move her head back and forth, making Rito moan a little louder. Because Yui's heads were still wrapped around his dick, she couldn't put his dick all the way in her mouth, so she then took her hands and placed them on Rito's hips and began to put it all the way in her mouth. Putting Rito's dick all the way in her mouth did make Yui gag a little, but she was only testing to see how far she could without gagging. She managed to get far to the point where her nose was touching her pubic hair.

After Yui got into a comfortable position, Yui began to suck on Rito's head and moving her head back and forth. She started slowly at first but then began to pick up the pace. This made Rito get even harder, to the point were his dick and thighs were tightening up and making him moan

Rito: Yui... I'm cumming! (Even though Yui heard Rito's warning, she kept going, she enjoyed the taste of his dick and wanted to know what his semen tasted like too. After thirty seconds) Yui... I... can't... (Lets out a big moan)

Shortly after letting out a huge moan, Rito let a moan and came inside Yui's mouth. Yui was caught off guard at first after Rito came, but after getting a quick taste, she smiled and started to drink Rito's seamen while continuing to suck on his dick. Because Rito just came, and that Yui was still sucking on his dick, Rito was very sensitive and sounded like he was in pain. Yui soon pulled out because of it.

Rito: (Strokes her hair) That was great Yui.

Yui: Thank you. (She kisses him)

After a few minutes of kissing, the two separate and Rito places Yui to lay on her back on the floor and opened her legs as far as he could. Yui was blushing hard when she saw that Rito was staring at her pussy.

Rito then began to suck on Yui's nipples, making her moans out loud. Rito then began to suck on Yui's nipples, making her moans out loud. Rito then began to lick his way down to her belly, where he would feel, and lick it, even licking her bellybutton while also feeling her thick, smooth thighs, this made Yui moan. After licking her belly and bellybutton for a few minutes, he looks at Yui while still feeling her belly with one hand, and feeling her right thigh with the other. Rito loved Yui's belly, it wasn't too flat or fat like most girls. She had the same body as Lala's.

Rito: (Feels her breasts) You have a really nice body Yui, (Feels her belly) your skin is so soft and smooth. (Starts feeling her legs) Especially your legs. Feels like you recently shaved them.

Yui: (Blushes and moan) That's because I shaved my legs last night, and had a shower too.

Rito: I guess that explains your body it's so smooth and soft. I don't feel any stray hair on your body whatsoever. Your whole body is so smooth and soft, (Looked at her pussy) Well, (starts playing with her pubic hair) almost your whole body. (Move his head forward to get a closer look at her hairy wet pussy) Your pussy, on the other hand, (Chuckles a little) looks like it's never seen a razor before.

Yui: (Blushes) I don't have a reason to shave it, I hope you don't mind.

Rito: I don't, in fact, I actually like it. Of all the pussies that I have seen if my life, (Watches her pussy get wet) your pussy is the hairiest that I've seen yet. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it.

Rito began watching Yui's pussy quiver and getting wet. The more we saw that Rito was staring at her pussy, the more she was getting hornier and wet.

Rito: (smells her pussy) You smell really sweet down here Yui.

Yui blushes and nods at Rito as she getting wet down there increased. Rito then blows at her pussy, making her let out a loud moan.

Rito: (Chuckles) I've noticed that you've been acting weird during class, plus I've noticed you were sitting next to an open window where the wind was coming through it. So I figured that the wind was blowing on your pussy.

Yui: It was because the window was open and it felt so good. (Rito blows on her pussy again, making her moan)

Rito: I bet it was.

Rito blows on her pussy again and Yui sees her bush of pubic hair and moving with the breeze, making Yui moan while stroking her hair.

As Rito continued to blow on her pussy, he noticed that it was getting super wet. Yui was getting hot and could feel her thighs starting to tightening up. Her pussy was so wet that it was quivering like there was no tomorrow, her juices were pouring out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall, the pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was trenched do to her juices. Rito chuckled when he saw how wet Yui was getting.

Rito: Wow Yui, you must be really turned on. Your pussy is like a waterfall.

Rito blows on her pussy again, much more powerful this time, and Yui sees her bush of pubic hair and moving with the breeze. Yui moans loud as she wanted more from Rito. Yui's thighs were at their tightest, she could feel herself about to cum any minute. Knowing that she was almost at her limit, Rito used his thumb still open her pussy wide open to look at her inside, even used his index finger from his right hand to start rubbing on her clit, while keeping her pussy open, he placed his nose on her pubic hair and began to blow in the insides of her pussy. This made Yui go crazy, her body jerking around and her breasts bouncing all over the place. Rito smiled behind Yui's bush of pubic hair and liked the sight of her breasts jiggling around. At this point, Yui was now at her limit.

Yui: I'M CUMMING!

Yui let out a loud moan, reaching her limit, Yui couldn't take it anymore, and she came while Rito still had his nose on her pubic hair. Her juices were coming out at a rapid rate, it wasn't long until Rito found himself drinking her juices out of her pussy, which was okay because her juices tasted very sweet. After he drank her juices, Rito took his hands, and opened up her pussy, licked it all over, to clean up any juices that he missed. Because Yui just came, she was very sensitive, and Rito licking her pussy only made the pleasure to be ten times more pleasurable. Rito started to kiss around Yui's neck, making her moan a little. He then began to work his way down to her breast and started to suck on her hard nipples, and started to lick them, he then took his tongue and made his way between her breasts, and started to lick his way down to her bellybutton. Once Rito got down to her bellybutton, he kissed it and started to feel her soft stomach while at the same time, touching her bellybutton. Rito then licked his way down to her pubic hair, but instead of licking her pussy, he went to legs and spread them wide open to get a clearing viewing on Yui's pussy. Rito then took noticed just how soft and smooth Yui's legs and feet were. Starting from her bare feet, Rito licked his way down to Yui's legs and working his way down to her hairy crotch. Since Rito got down to her hairy crotch, he noticed that her pussy was already wet and that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was soaked. Because Yui's pussy was really wet, it was really easy for Rito to rub it. He then began to lick her pussy, he was even planning on doing the same thing that he did to her pussy before. He licked her pussy while at the same time, rubbing her clit. He put his tongue on Yui's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was wetter than before, his tongue fit in very quickly. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Yui moan really loud, somehow, it was better than before. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair and began to feel and breasts and play with her hard nipples. Yui was going crazier than before, her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. Soon, Rito pulls out and places his index finger on her pubic hair, placed the middle finger next to the index finger on her clit, and the middle finger next to the pinky on the vaginal opening. He then used those two fingers to rub her clit and vaginal opening. This time, he held nothing back, he went super fast with his finger rubbing abilities, driving Yui crazy, and making her cum again.

Yui: I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

Rito kept rubbing her pussy some more and soon Yui let out a loud moan and came again. After Rito drank Yui's juices, he then got up and started rubbing Yui's pussy with his hard dick while feeling her breasts with one hand, and feeling up her belly with the other. Yui moaned but loved the teasing part.

Rito: You're so cute when you moan Yui. (They then kiss)

Yui wraps her hands around Rito's neck and starts to deepen the kiss. As they continue to kiss, Rito began teasing Yui with his dick. Yui moaned inside of the kiss, and Rito slowly started to enter her, breaking her hymen the process, thus taking her virginity. Yui tries to scream in pain when her virginity was taken, but couldn't because Rito was still kissing her. However, the kiss did help numb the pain a bit. Yui wraps her legs around his waist tightly to keep him close to her. After a few more minutes of kissing, they separate.

Rito: Are you okay Yui?

Yui: Yes I am. I want more, please.

He then began to pick up the pace. Yui moans loud, and her breasts bounce again. Rito then began to thrust his hips a lot faster. Yui screams loudly as she wraps her legs around Rito, Yui then lets out a loud moan and came, and Rito came in her pussy too and kissed her, Yui was surprised by the kiss and kisses him back. Rito then starts feeling Yui's breasts. Yui breathes in and out then nods at him. Rito then starts thrusting his hips on her again. Yui moans loudly again, and her breasts bounce everywhere. Rito then flipped her over and started having sex with her doggy style. Yui moaned loud as she couldn't believe how amazing this felt. Rito then opened her butt to expose her anus and started rubbing it while thrusting her. Yui screams again as she felt great and wanted more from Rito.

Yui: IM CUMMING AGAIN!

Even though Rito heard Yui's cry, he keeps thrusting into her pussy, Yui then lets out a loud moan and came again, which makes Rito to cum inside of Yui again, she falls down to the ground and starts twitching a little, since she wasn't used to having sex.

Rito: Yui... Are you okay? (Thinking) I think I overdid it.

Yui: I'm... I'm fine. (She then hugs him) If... If you ever get honey... You can have sex with me again. Okay.

Rito nods at her with a warm smile.

Meanwhile, outside the girls' bathroom, there was a group of girls trying desperately trying to get inside the bathroom. But the door leading to the bathroom was locked. One girl was named Sayaka Arai. Sayaka was 5'3 feet tall and weighed 112 pounds. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. Her breasts size was an impressive 34 D. The second girl was her best friend Koyomi Shirayuri. Koyomi was 5'2 feet tall and weighed 110 pounds. She has long blond hair and brown eyes, and her breasts size was a 34 B. The third girl was named Natalie, she has dark brown hair and brown eyes and 5'3 and weighed 115 pounds. And she was 36 C. The fourth girl was named Ashton, she has short black hair and blue eyes. Her weight and height were the same as Natalie, but her breasts size was a 34 D. And the fifth girl was named Bella, she had short blond hair and blue eyes, she was 5'3 feet tall and weighed 115 pounds. Her breasts size was 32 C.

Sayaka: What the hell?! Why is the door locked?!

Koyomi: There is no "Out Of Order" Sign! So what the hell?!

Natalie: I NEED TO PEE!

Ashton: I need to do more than that! That food that I eat for breakfast is going through me!

Bella: (Knocks on the door) WHY WON'T YOU OPEN!

Meanwhile, at a far distance, Momo and Lala are seen watching the girls trying to get inside the bathroom.

Lala: Um, Momo, are you sure it was wise for us to lock the bathroom?

Momo: Of course. It is important that the harem plan is a success. Even if it means taking routes that other people wouldn't like.

Lala: Okay, but don't blame me if there is a mess on the floor.

Natalie: I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! I GOTTA GO!

Sayaka: I don't think the boys would mind if we use their bathrooms, right?

Koyomi: I hate to do this, but I think we do need to use the boys' bathroom.

Natalie: Let's go!

The girls then ran to the nearest boys' washroom.

Momo: Oh my, it looks like things are about to get interesting.

 **The End?**


End file.
